1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive unit which is provided with a housing at which an opening is formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor drive unit is provided with a power device and other electronic components which generate heat at the time of operation. In the past, it has been known to form openings at the wall surfaces of the housing so as to cool such electronic components at the time of operation of the motor drive unit (for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-253183A).
Usually, a plurality of motor drive units are mounted in close proximity with each other on a cabinet. In this case, in motor drive units adjoining each other in this case, the flow of air through the openings which are provided at the housing of one motor drive unit is liable to be blocked by the housing of another motor drive unit and therefore the cooling ability of the motor drive unit is liable to end up falling.